


Not without you

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Night, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, movies outside, mycroft is a badass, suprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Dialogue: “Not without you.”Circumstances: OutdoorsMention: Cigarettes and foodMycroft enjoyes a night out when Greg turns up and the evenig gots even better.





	Not without you

“Mycroft?” Greg was walking between blankets scattered on the grassy hillside, balancing a trays with drinks and food on it.  
“Oh, Gregory. What a surprise.” he genuinely seemed surprised.  
“I managed to surprise the great Mycroft Holmes.” he chuckled. “What made you mingle with us goldfishes?”  
“I have a soft spot for classical horror movies.” he turned red, Greg smiled at him more widely, seeing Mycroft bush was a rare occasion. “I always attended this event…in my youth…well you might say we started this annual screening of the classicals.” Greg ran his eyes up and down him, he was dressed in casual clothes, which he hasn’t seen before. No matter when he met, Mycroft was dressed in one of his perfectly fitted three piece suits. “Gregory?”  
“Oh sorry.” he smiled. “Got lost in thoughts. And before you say it, yes I have my own thoughts.”  
“Never doubted it.”  
“Sorry, I sometimes forget you are not Sherlock…sorry.” he flinched. Sherlock was dead for a year now, which affecter their relationship too but not in the way Greg thought.  
“It’s okay Gregory. But don’t let me keep you from your company.”  
“Nah…not keeping me from anyone. Just a dull set up date. Be so kind and help me.” he handed him the tray and settled in a pillow next to him; so closely that he could feel the heat radiating from Mycroft’s body, so close that if he wanted to he could touch him.  
“It is not…” Mycroft looked at him still blushed, eyes wider than usual.  
“Please don’t make me go back to her…please, please, please.” Greg made his lower lip tremble to add to the effect of his deep brown eyes.  
“I’m not forcing you to do anything.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Thanks.” he chuckled and handed him a plate. “Enjoy.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Oi!” Greg yelled turning back suddenly. “Someone here is trying to eat mate.”  
“Meaning?” the young boy asked back.  
“Put the cigarettes out or I put you out!” he said warningly.  
“I’d like to see you try grandpa.” Mycroft slowly took his umbrella apart, producing a hidden blade, he turned on his seat casually and with a flick of his wrist cut the burning cigarettes in halves.  
“There, now let us all enjoy the evening without further interruption.” he delivered one of his icy cold smiles.  
“Oh my god!” Greg whispered once they turned back. “That was…”  
“Sorry Gregory, I’m trying to put down the cigarette myself and...”  
“That was amazing! You are…wow!” he giggled uncontrollably. “Sorry.” he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “I let you enjoy the move before I end up on the receiving end of your umbrella.”  
“It’s okay Gregory.” he chuckled and turned his attention towards the movie. Greg rather watched Mycroft than the films, Mycroft watched it with wide eyes, sometimes saying the lines, chuckling, gasping. It was obvious that he seen them hundred times but he still enjoyed them like it was the first time. Greg never seen him so open; no walls, no formalities; he believed that on this strangely warm Halloween night he was sharing a blanket with Mycroft Holmes and not the ice man.  
“Gregory…Gregory!” Mycroft shook his shoulder.  
“What…I’m up! What time it is?” he mumbled looking around.  
“It is late, don’t you want to go home and sleep?”  
“Not without you.” he mumbled and put his head back to his lap.  
“Beg your pardon?” Greg was wide awake hearing his tone.  
“Oh, sorry.” he sat up. “I don’t know how…I…sorry Mycroft.”  
“You said…”  
“I was half asleep…don’t pay attention to me.” he cut him off trying to save the situation.  
“Oh…” he tried to hide his disappointment but didn’t succeed with it.  
“Wait a second!” Greg knelt up. “You…you…”  
“Why do you think I let you join me?” he tilted his head. “It is nothing special for you maybe, but I’m not in the custom of letting people close to me.” he mumbled not meeting his eyes. Greg cupped his face and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips. Once they parted Mycroft pulled him back and kissed him properly, pulling Greg closer and closer. Greg leaned to it trying to enjoy the moment, trying to burn it to his memory and keep his balance, but they ended up falling back on the pillows.  
“We went from no contact to….” Mycroft turned red. “Sorry.” he sat up.  
“I don’t mind.” he whispered.  
“Good…” Mycroft was still on his back so Greg planted his hands above his shoulders, eyes locked. “…because I love cuddling, touching…” he stroked his face. “…kissing…” he kissed him again. “I want to trace all your freckles with my tongue.” he licked behind his ears making Mycroft shiver barely able to suppress a moan.  
“I think we better turn our attention back to the film.” his voice was trembling.  
“Sure.” Greg pulled him up and settled behind his back, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. “Just wiggle a bit downwards My.” he moved so Greg could rest his chin on the top of his head. “Red from top to bottom?” he asked running his fingers through his hair.  
“That is the sequel waiting to be discovered.” he looked up at him.


End file.
